Haruhi the Doll
by Usachan cake
Summary: Finally Haruhi gives into the twins. They want her to be their dress-up doll. She agrees only to a wager of five pieces of giant tuna per hour, and will only do it for one day. What conflicts will arise? Full summary inside. HikaXHaruXKao
1. Introduction

**I've been writing so much for OHSHC lately so I decided I'd write one based on my favorite pairing ever: THE TWINS AND HARUHI! They are TOO cute. Especially after reading OHSHC manga volume 11. I was freaking. Out. Period. Anyways, I've decided to do something a bit differently with this one. Haruhi agrees to be the twins' dress-up doll for one day (with a wager of five giant tunas per hour). What will happen in this one day they get together, and what happens when the day is over?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No no no no no no NO!" Haruhi screeched. The twins blinked in surprise. It was the loudest she'd ever yelled in the music room. "I will NOT be your dress-up doll!"

"But Haruhi," the twins replied in unison, "what if we gave you a giant tuna piece per hour?"

"A piece?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. Once Tamaki had sent her a whole basket of giant tuna. "More like ten."

"Three?" Kaoru said hopefully.

"No. Seven."

"Five?" Hikaru came back with.

"Fine. Five pieces of giant tuna per hour. But I'll only do it for one day."

"Aw, come on! Only one?" the twins pouted.

"Yes! Only one! Knowing you, you'll dress me up in some ridiculous costumes and make me take pictures then sell them to adoring girls waiting for me to cosplay."

"Hey, that's a good idea!"

"Oh, brother."

"Relax, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered in her ear.

"Let it all slip away," Hikaru said in her other ear. Haruhi's eyes began to droop. She felt her world go black...

"STOP! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DRESS UP WHEN I'M ASLEEP ON THE GROUND?!" Haruhi said, coming to her senses.

"I just wanted to carry you when you were peaceful," Hikaru said.

"But I wanted to hold her!" Kaoru whined.

"Keep your dirty hands away from me. I can walk just fine." Haruhi started towards the door. "Well?" she asked, turning around. "We've got a lot of dressing up to do, don't we?"

* * *

**Alright, I know this chapter was short. That's just because it's an introduction chapter. The next ones will be longer, promise!**


	2. Mrs Hitachiin and Time Warps

**Aight, this is SUCH a big hit already. Four reviews and I posted this, like, today. Yes yes very descriptive I know.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi smiled at the ground. There was something about the twins' mother that always made her like this. Maybe it was the rubber cookie she gave Mei ((if you're unsure about this, it happened in OHSHC manga 10.)) or the fact that she couldn't stop complimenting her on her flawless skin, seemingly adorable body figure, or cute height. "Oh my, we MUST do something with your hair!" Mrs. Hitachiin teased.

"Well, I was sorta dragged here against my will, so..." Haruhi chuckled.

_Twenty minutes earlier..._

"Oh come on you guys! You don't even have to pay me with giant tuna! I'm just not so sure about this anymore! I mean, come on. I'm not feeling all that great, and we wouldn't want to risk me puking on any outfits..."

"Oh, don't worry, Haruhi," the twins replied in unison, "we have a special closet filled with clothes that fit you perfectly. You get to keep everything you try on."

"I won't be able to wear it to school, there're uniforms, you know! What's the point?!"

"So you can look cute when you come back to model!"

"This is a one-day thing, you guys, remember?" Haruhi looked around. "Why don't I just go home and forget this-Kaowu!" Haruhi's voice was muffled by Kaoru's hand. Hikaru wrapped his arm around one shoulder, Kaoru around the other. They then proceeded to force her to walk until she would agree (once again).

_Present time:_

"And that's what happened," Haruhi explained.

"Let's do the time warp again!" Mrs. Hitachiin sang, very obviously not caring that her sons kidnapped Haruhi. "Oh, by the way, Haruhi, you'll be spending the night here, correct?"

"Wha..?"

"Of course she will," Kaoru and Hikaru said. "That was part of the agreement."

"It was?" Haruhi asked.

"You never asked what the agreement was," they shrugged.

_Oh shit, _Haruhi thought. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"For starters, Haruhi," Mrs. Hitachiin began, "I'd like you to meet our hair and makeup consultants, Kano and Hana. They'll help you find the perfect makeup to match each outfit you take home!"

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Hitachiin, but honestly, I don't know what I'd do with all of the outfits..." Haruhi said nervously.

"Don't be silly! My boys say you cosplay a TON back at your school! Wouldn't you like a nice Halloween costume, or maybe a pink bunny suit-"

"Been there, done that," Haruhi sighed.

"I think we'll have to do another time warp!" Mrs. Hitachiin sang.

_After Hunny Senpai's Three Bitter Days_

"Look Kaoru," Hikaru said. "Haruhi fell asleep on the couch."

"Check her blood type, Kyoya!" Kaoru said quietly.

"Her blood type is O," Kyoya replied. "Why do you care, anyways?"

"Just making sure," the twins said sneakily. They crept over to the couch and picked up the limp Haruhi, who only hugged Kaoru's neck (she was obviously oblivious to the fact she was being carried into the dressing room to cosplay a bunny while she was asleep). Kaoru blushed then shook it off.

Hikaru gently set Haruhi's legs down on the plush couch in the dressing room. Kaoru pulled up a pillow and set it under Haruhi's head. "How is it she's more graceful asleep rather than awake?" Hikaru asked.

"Dunno," Kaoru replied. They pulled out the bunny costume from earlier and edged closer to the couch.

_Present time:_

"Let's do the time warp againnnnn!" Mrs. Hitachiin sang again. "Ah, yes, what happened next, Haruhi?"

"Oh, I was hoping the twins could tell you," Haruhi shot the twins an innocent yet evil glance. The fact that they had undressed her while she was sleeping and suited her up in a bunny suit was pretty perverted to talk about in front of their mother.

The twins' cheeks turned rosy red when their mother turned and looked at them expectantly. "What did happen?"

"Oh, um," Kaoru began. "We gently shook Haruhi awake and pleaded with big puppy dog eyes if she'd please put on the bunny suit for a memorable picture for our scrapbook," he lied through his teeth, though it was pretty convincing.

"Yeah! Wanna see?" Hikaru followed up.

"Well, I'd love to, but we've got some dressing up to do!" Mrs. Hitachiin squealed. "Come with me, Haruhi, and I'll show you the rack of clothes we've set aside just for you."

* * *

**So, you like? Hate? Wanna throw a book at me? It's fine, that's happened to me once already. (,^,) yep, pretty shocking, someone as awesome as me...**

**Oh, sorry. Somehow Tamaki figured out my password. I guess he just wanted to be in this story a little bit, since he hasn't been in it yet...**


	3. Important Message!

**Attention to all my fans! I have decided to take some time and put more thought into my stories, so I will be rewriting ALL OF THEM on my new account, BluMoonKittyKitty. It may be a while before I re-post them, so please be patient. ;) I'd also ask that if you have questions, comments, wanna hit me upside the head with a chainsaw that you PM me on my new account. Thank you so much!**

**This is most likely the last you'll see of Usachan Cake. :'( aww, don't cry...please...don't...not for me...**


End file.
